Secrets of the Past
by GODDESSGIRL3131
Summary: We all think we know everything about our families but what if you found out you didn't and at the same time you found out that the person you least expected had feelings for you. These are the questions Beck Oliver has to answer when a hidden past comes back to haunt him pulling Cat in with him. What will he do to survive? How far will his family and friends go to save him and Ca


Secrets of The Past (A Victorious Fan fiction)

It was a typical Friday night when Beck and Cat were driving over to Tori's for game night. Ever since he and Jade had broken up Jade would always drive herself places and he, Jade and Andre would take turns driving Cat. That night as they were driving through the pouring rain, Cat turned sideways in her seat hugging Mr. Purples and took a deep breath before she started talking.

"Beck, can I ask you something?" Beck turned slightly and looked at Cat she seemed to be vibrating with even more nervous energy then usual as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger and hugged Mr. Purples to her chest as she sat in a pale pink ruffled baby-doll dress with a dark pink cardigan.

"Of course kiddo, you know that you can ask me anything." Taking a deep breath Cat sighed.

"Well there's this boy I like but I don't know if I should tell him or not because he might not feel the same and he just broke up with a girl he's been with forever." Beck took a deep breath before answering trying to fight off the waves of jealousy, thinking that whoever this guy was he better treat Cat like the beautiful and spectacular person that she was. When he'd started feeling like this about Cat it had taken him by surprise and now he found himself hoping that Cat was talking about him.

"The only way you'll know if he feels the same is if you take a chance. Any boy would be lucky to have you."

"But I'm not smart or pretty like other girls and I'm always rambling and telling weird random stories, or saying the wrong thing and no one ever knows what I'm talking about and people think I'm crazy."

"Stop this right now, you are beautiful, generous, loving kind-hearted, and so much smarter than anyone knows and personally I love the fact that you are never afraid to just say whatever is on your mind no matter what, you always see the good in people and you never judge and you aren't afraid of being judged because you don't care what people think about you. I'm never that good at expressing myself. Any guy would be lucky to have you and if this boy doesn't see how extraordinarily special you are he's blind and stupid and he doesn't deserve you."

"Wow! I've never heard you say so much at once unless it was in a play. Okay here goes, I like you Beck and not just like as my friend even though you're one of my best friends, but I like-like you. I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time, even when you were with Jade I loved you but I could never say anything because Jade's my best friend." Beck took his eyes off the road for a split second to stare at Cat.

"What? You were talking about me?"

"Yep." Just then Beck smiled.

"That's awesome, cause I kinda love you too." Just then Cat yelled.

"Look out!" At that Beck turned back to the road and he barely saw the car in the road ahead through the heavy curtain of rain.

"Hang on!" Cat grabbed onto the seat dropping her phone and Mr. Purples to the floor as they spun out on the slick road and the car flipped and spun in a circle. When they stopped Beck cried out for Cat as they hung upside down in his car.

"Cat!" Just as he was getting ready to turn to check on her he was slammed forward into the steering wheel. Suddenly before he knew what was happening his door was yanked open and two guys ripped off the seat belt causing him to fall from the seat and hit the roof headfirst then before he could react he was dragged from the car. Suddenly he saw another man dragging an unconscious Cat out of the car.

"Cat! Leave her alone. Get the hell away from her!" The next thing he knew everything went dark as something slammed into his head. He felt himself sliding to the ground and saw it as if he was watching through a straw as his vision blurred and he was sucked into the darkness.

Two hours later Beck woke up in a dimly lit room, propping himself up on his elbows, his head was pounding. As he looked around all he saw were piles of boxes and dust-covered furniture. He moaned and reached up to put a hand to his throbbing head crying out when he did, it came away damp and when he looked down he saw blood on his fingertips and his wrist was massively swollen. When he turned on the mattress he was laying on he saw Cat lying unconscious next to him.

"Oh my God, Cat come on baby you have to wake up please." Suddenly there was a small whimper from Cat and her eyelids fluttered.

"Beck? Where are we what's happening?" Beck reached over and hugged her.

"I don't know sweetheart but we'll figure this out I'm going to take care of you."

Meanwhile at Tori's house Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie were hanging out.

"What do you think is taking Beck and Cat so long? They should have been here by now." Andre spoke up just then

"Yea, I tried calling both of them but no answer and you know Lil Red always answers her phone. Something is up." Just then Tori's dad rushed through the front door.

"Oh kids, thank goodness you're all here. I just came from an accident scene someone spotted a dark orange 67 GTO flipped over in the road not far from here." Jade gasped.

"Beck and Cat. That would explain why they didn't answer. Oh God are they hurt?"

" When I got there the car was empty, I left Gary at the scene because I recognized the car and knew it belonged to Beck. I told the towing company to be very careful and not to damage the car any more than necessary when they flipped it right side up. The only things found in the car were a pink pear phone and a stuffed purple giraffe. " Robbie spoke up then.

"Those are Cat's something must have happened or she wouldn't have left her phone behind let alone Mr. Purples." Just then Andre's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Andre this is Mr. Oliver have you seen Beck?"

"No, sir I'm at Tori's though and you should probably come over, Mr. Vega just came back from an accident scene involving Beck's car."

"Beck was in accident? Is he hurt? Why wasn't I notified?"

"We don't know how badly Beck's hurt because he wasn't in the car and neither was Cat. " Beck's dad stumbled towards the couch in his living room at that.

"My God! I'm on my way."

About twenty-minutes later James Oliver pulled up in front of the Vega house, leaping out of his car he ran for the front door. Before he even had the chance to knock the door was being pulled open from inside and David Vega was stepping back to let him pass. The first things James saw when he walked in were Andre, Jade, Tori, and Robbie all sitting together on the couches in the living room looking scared.

"Well, do you know where my son is yet, and also why was I not called the minute you realized it was Beck's car?"

"Not, as of yet but my men were able to confirm my belief that it was his car. Based on what they found in the car Beck and Cat would have only suffered relatively minor injuries but the fact that they appear to have been taken from the scene gives us pause. As far as the car goes I thought it might be his car but I didn't want to call you until I knew for sure in case I was wrong, because I didn't want to cause unnecessary panic."

"So he's not badly hurt and neither is Cat thank God but what you're telling me is that they've been abducted."

"It looks that way."

Meanwhile back at the house in the woods Beck and Cat are sitting in the room they've been locked in when the door opens and a strange man walks in. Once he crosses the room and is standing in front of Beck and Cat Beck looks up at him trying to act a lot braver than he feels.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" The man smiled down at Beck and Cat with an expression that chilled their blood.

" My name is Henri Deville and it's not what I want from you, it's what I want from your father. You are just the tool of my revenge." Beck looked startled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say he stole something that belonged to me and now I want it back. Catherine should have been with me. We belong together, but she chose _him_ and now they both must suffer."

"You're crazy my mom would never be with someone as clearly insane as you are." Just then Henri reached down and grabbed Cat yanking her up. Beck tried to shove to his feet to grab her back but a wave of dizziness hit him and he was shoved backwards into the wall hitting his head and crumpling unconscious to the floor. Cat spoke in a trembling voice as she was dragged from the room.

"Beck! You made him go non-conscious."

Five minutes later Cat was being dragged into a musty bedroom at the back of the house. Before she could even think she was thrown onto the bed and then he was on top of her ripping at her ruffled pink baby doll dress and pushing himself inside her with more force and violence than she'd ever felt. Once he was done with that he began to brutally beat her until even her weak cries for help were silenced.

Meanwhile back in the hidden room Beck was sitting with his head in his hands in the same position he'd been in since he'd come to and found Cat gone. There was no sign of Cat and he couldn't hear a sound outside the room. That scared him because Cat was always talking or laughing.

Back at Tori's house Mr. Oliver is pacing the living room trying to keep his composure in front of Beck's friends even as it's visibly beginning to crack. Just then David Vega got ready to speak up. Before he could start talking the front door flew open behind them and Cat's older brother Frankie rushed in pale and shaky. When the door opened David looked up surprised.

"Can I help you?" Jade spoke up just then.

"Frankie? How'd you know to come here?"

"Cat wasn't at home and she's not answering her phone and I knew she was coming over here tonight so I drove over cause I was worried about her. What the heck is going on?" David Vega spoke then.

"It appears that Beck and Cat were in an accident on their way here. When paramedics and police arrived at the scene the only things in the car were a pink pear phone and a stuffed purple giraffe other then that nothing."

"So you're saying someone took Cat and Beck?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry why don't you come in and have a seat while we try to figure things out." With that he turned to Beck's dad leaving Frankie standing frozen in shock.

"James, it would help us if you could tell us if there is anyone you can think of who would have a reason to hurt Beck." James Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair that was so much like Beck's.

"There's really only one person, but I don't see how it could be him unless he got out of prison left Vancouver and then somehow managed to follow us here."

"Who are we talking about?"

"His name is Henri Deville all throughout high school and university he was obsessed with Catherine, he would send her notes, flowers, pictures he'd taken where he'd photo shopped himself in with her or even just pictures he'd taken of her when she didn't know. We went to the RCMP several times about him but there was never enough proof. Once we were in college we were able to get a restraining order against him because he started threatening both of us. She was terrified of him and what he might do to the point we never went out at night or answered the phone but he kept coming."

"Two months before our wedding he broke into our apartment while I was out and he raped Catherine. When I got home he was gone and she cried when she told me what happened. A few weeks later she started feeling sick so she went to the doctors and she found out she was pregnant soon after that Beck was born. Even after Catherine and I were married the notes and threats would come. They only got more frequent after Beck was born. Then one day when Beck was seven he was taken on his way home from school." Just then Jade who had been listening along with everyone else interrupted.

"Wait what, he was kidnapped before, how come he never said anything?"

"To be honest I think he blocked it out, I'm not sure he remembers even now. Henri held him for almost a week before the police found him. Right before he was taken away he shot Beck. My son almost died that day and Henri Deville went to prison. Seven years later we moved here and started over. But it has to be him no one else has a reason to do this. Beck doesn't know the truth about the circumstances of his birth because we didn't want to hurt or confuse him and as far as I'm concerned he's my son, and he's always been my son." When he finally wound down David Vega and the others looked at him in surprised concern but David voiced the question they'd all been thinking.

"Does Henri know the truth about Beck?" With a sigh James Oliver ran a hand through his dark hair in a gesture so like Beck that Jade had to smile a little bit despite the circumstances.

"I don't know, it's possible but if he does he'll probably use it as a weapon to hurt Beck."

Frankie spoke up just then from the doorway where he, he had tried to stay calm as Beck's dad had talked but everything he had heard had caused him to be even more terrified for Cat and what she might be going through.

"But, why would he take Cat? She's never done anything to him." Beck's dad spoke up.

"Most likely, because of how much she means to Beck and if it really is Henri than he would have done his research which means he knows about all of you and that Cat in particular is very important to Beck." Frankie walked over and sat in the one chair in the living room while the rest of Cat and Beck's friends sat on the couches.

Back at the house in the woods Beck and Cat are sitting in their little room. Beck is holding Cat in his arms and stroking her hair comfortingly while she curled into the warmth of his jacket. When she'd been brought back in about two hours ago she'd been battered, broken, and unconscious and her beautiful pink dress had been torn to shreds and covered in blood. When she'd woken up he'd wrapped his jacket around her as she lay shaken with fear and she'd cried nonstop for an hour before finally telling him what had been done. After that she'd drifted off into a fitful sleep. As Beck leaned against the wall holding her against his side he felt a small movement he looked down and saw Cat's beautiful tear-filled eyes staring up at him. With her voice shaking with tears Cat finally spoke up for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"I wanna go home Beck." With a small smile Beck bent and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too cutie, I don't like it here. I'm so sorry that he hurt you. I should have been able to do more." Just then the door opened and Henri walked in carrying two plates loaded with food. As he stepped towards them Cat shrank back against Beck clinging to him more tightly than she had been even a minute before. Turning to the kids he smiled.

"How cute. Eat up cause you don't get more." Glaring up at him while holding Cat close to him Beck spoke.

"I don't understand what you want from me."

"You honestly don't remember me?" Beck looked at him in puzzlement.

"What are you talking about? Why would I remember you?"

"We've met before little boy, ten years ago. You were walking home from school when I took you. If it hadn't been for the damn police I would have finished everything then and there. I did however get the satisfaction of shooting you in front of your father and watching you bleed in his arms before they took me away." Beck froze because somewhere in the back of his mind he knew all of this was true. As his mind was racing he reached up and absently rubbed the scar that rode across the middle of his abdomen.  
"I remember you, you were the bad, scary man who said my daddy had to pay for taking what didn't belong to him then you locked me in that little room and just left me there."

"That's right, now you two have a nice night." Cat looked at Beck with fear in her eyes.

"Beck? What're we gonna do?" Beck sighed as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I have no idea, I spent the last ten years repressing everything about that guy cause he almost killed me. But that's not going to happen I won't let him touch you again.

Meanwhile back at the Oliver house nine-year old Allie Oliver came down the stairs and saw her parents sitting in the kitchen talking to a man she didn't recognize, while all of Beck's friends sat together in the living room.

"Mama?" Catherine looked over as her daughter came into the room.

"What is it sweetheart?" Allie fiddled nervously with the necklace around her neck as she spoke.

"Can I go sit in Beck's RV? I just want to feel like he's here."

"Alright but only for a little while it's almost your bedtime."

"Kay." With that Allie walked out of the house and over to Beck's RV, once she was inside Allie found one of Beck's flannel shirts on his couch and put it on over her pajama's then she went and laid down on his bed and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. The next thing she knew she was being jerked awake as a strange man pulled her out of the bed, dragging her across the floor.

"If you fight me, I'll kill your mommy, do you understand?" With a whimper Allie nodded and let him drag her away. Fifteen minutes later Catherine looked up from what she'd been doing when she realized Allie wasn't back from the RV yet. With a sigh she got up and went to bring Allie back inside figuring she had just fallen asleep and lost track of time, but when she got to the RV and found it empty her terrified sobs brought James running outside.

"Allie-she's gone, he must have taken her." James held Catherine close and stroked her hair.

"We'll find them, all of them I promise."

Two hours later Beck stirred from his position on the mattress where he had been dozing next to Cat. At that moment the door opened and Henri walked in dragging a very familiar little girl.

"Allie! What's wrong with you why did you bring her here?" At that Henri tossed Allie across the room and she stumbled before Beck caught her and held her close to his chest.

"I thought you could use some more company besides the more I take from James and Catherine the more they suffer." With that he turned and left the room. Once he was gone Beck tilted Allie's head back and looked into her beautiful tear-filled grey-green eyes.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but he said he'd kill Mama if I tried to fight him. Beck what's happening?" Just then Cat sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Beck?" Running a hand through his hair Beck spoke up.

"Cat, this is Allie my little sister, Allie this is Cat."

"Hi, Allie."

"Hi."

Hours later when Cat and Allie were asleep Beck got up carefully trying not to jolt his wrist to much having decided to go through the boxes to see if there was anything in them that they could use. As he searched through the boxes all he found was album upon album of pictures of his mother at various stages in her life, including her wedding photo but rather than his father's face Henri's face stared back at him. As he was shoving things back into the box a small velvet pouch caught his attention. He pulled it out and just as he poured the necklace out into his hands Cat came over quietly, he'd been so distracted by what he'd been doing he hadn't even realized she was awake.

"Beck?" He jumped a little at the sound of his name and turning he saw Cat crouched next to him.

"This is sick every single one of these boxes is filled to the top with album upon album of pictures of my mom and this," he said holding up the necklace which was a gold oval shaped locket with a wreath of diamond like stones around a sapphire colored backing and a snowflake of the same diamond like stones. "I gave this to her when I was ten. I had saved months of allowance to buy it, she was devastated when it disappeared."

Two hours later Beck was jerked from a sound sleep with Ali asleep on one side and Cat on the other when the door opened and Henri came stomping into the room. Taking a deep breath he tightened his grip on Ali and Cat protectively and putting on as brave a face as he could manage Beck glared up at Henri.

"What do you want now? Haven't you done enough?" Henri smiled down at him grimly.

"Not yet, did you know that your parents have been lying to you for your whole life?"

"What are you talking about? My parents love me they would never lie to me."

"So they told you that Catherine and I were together before they got married, that you are not actually James' son." Beck paled at these words but even as his voice shook he continued talking.

"What are you talking about? You raped my mother?"

"Well she called it that, I just call it tough love and teaching her a lesson about disobeying me."

"But what do you mean my dad isn't my dad?"

"Think about it I know I did when I found out that she was pregnant, you were premature. So either you were very early or James is not your father and since I am not an idiot and I watched them every single day I know the truth that even you don't know. James is not your father I am and when I am done here he will be dead and you, your mother and the little brat there will belong to me." Genuinely shaken Beck looked up into Henri's eyes.

"You're lying. You just want to come between me and my family but it won't work. I love my dad and he loves me and Allie he's going to find us and he's going to stop you." Henri smiled as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Whatever you say." Taking a deep breath Beck tried to stop his body from shaking as Cat stirred next to him. Opening her eyes she looked up at Beck and saw the fear and confusion in his beautiful eyes.

"Beck? What's wrong?" Beck looked down at Cat and tried to smile but with everything that he had just been told he couldn't even manage a small smile. Taking a deep breath Beck began to talk telling Cat everything he had just been told.

"He said he was my dad and that my Mom and Dad have been lying to me all my life but that's impossible my dad loves me he wouldn't lie to me." Cat touched his arm comfortingly.

"Not to say it's true what he told you but so what if it is. Your dad loves you and he's always been there to protect you and keep you safe and so has your mom. If they didn't tell you this and it's for real it's probably because they wanted to protect you and they didn't want you getting hurt." Beck managed a shaky smile at that.

"You're right. How do you do that? One minute you're all head in the clouds and spacey the next minute you say something really smart, or deep and insightful. Like when you came up with the idea about Mrs. Lee and Jades play and the cupcake float which was incredibly creative and cool and then that song that you and Tori wrote and preformed for us when you were apologizing for letting us down during Tinkle-Aide. It was a beautiful and sweet song and I was so touched by how hard you worked."

Meanwhile back at the Oliver house James and Catherine watched as Beck's friends settled in the sleeping bags that had been set up in the living room because Beck's friends hadn't wanted to leave until Beck, Cat, and Allie came home. After watching the kids for a few more minutes Catherine walked down the hall to the den and found James sitting in his desk chair with his head in his hands.

"James." At his wife's voice James whipped around and saw her in the doorway.

"Catherine."

"This is my fault, our babies are in danger because of me." James stood and walked over to her and framed her face with his hands.

"Kate this isn't your fault. He got obsessed with you after one conversation. You were your usual kind-hearted generous self and it's not your fault that Henri decided to go crazy and come after us the way he did."

"What if he tells Beck, about what happened? What if he tells him the truth and Beck ends up hating us?"

"That won't happen even if he finds out the truth, he loves us and we love him and nothing is going to change that."

"Why hasn't he called us again? He said he would contact us to tell me when he wanted to meet and he hasn't called back."

"He will, he wants to hurt us and having both of our children is the best way to do that he will call because that's the best way for him to hurt us." Just then the phone rang and James reached out and picked up the phone on his desk.

"Hello?"

"Hello, James are you ready to talk about getting together?"

"Tell me when and where and you know I'll come. You have my children and an innocent girl." James growled at him through the phone.

"Technically he's mine but that's neither here nor there because it's really all about hurting you and Catherine because she rejected me and you interfered in what was meant to be."

"So when do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow night. Midnight. 1827 Oak Forest Lane. Remember keep the cops out of it or they all die.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow.

Back at the house in the woods Henri hung up the phone and then he walked down into the basement and over to the far wall to open the hidden room and in. As he entered he walked over to the bed where the three kids lay dozing. Beck had an arm protectively around each girl. With a grunt he kicked the side of the bed.

"Wake up." With a moan Beck opened his eyes.

"What, please no more."

"I wasn't planning on you suffering any more physical pain. I just wanted you to know your father has agreed to meet me to get you back. It's perfect because now I have the opportunity I have always wanted to kill him once and for all and take what I want."

"No, please don't. No matter what you do we will never ever be your family. If you kill my father than my mother will never forgive you and all that you'll be left with are people terrified to be around you who hate you."

"You think that matters. If I get what I want nothing else matters." With that Henri turned and walked out of the room.

The next night James was getting ready to go when David Vega walked over to him.

"I know the situation but I don't want you going in blind so I am going to have some unmarked cars trail you. Including the one I'll be driving. That way if something goes wrong you'll have back up."

"Thank you." Half an hour later James Oliver drove his car towards the woods and prayed that he would come back out of this with his children and Cat. Finally he arrived at his destination and parked the car. Getting out he walked up to the door and knocked. Just then the door opened and he saw someone he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello, James."

"Henri, Where are my children? Where is Cat?"

"Right this way." With that he led James down into the basement. When James saw the mostly empty basement he turned to Henri.

"I thought you were taking me to the kids."

"I am." With that Henri pushed the control that opened the wall panel and gestured James through. James looked across the room and saw his children and Cat lying on a cot in the corner.

"Beck." Just then Beck jerked awake when he heard his name from someone other then Henri.

"Dad?" "No you have to go he's going to kill you."

"Beckett James Oliver, at what point in your life have I ever left you when you needed me?"

"Never but, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, Tori's father and a whole platoon of police officers are on their way." Just then Henri jerked from his position in the doorway when he heard sirens. Turning to face James he pulled out a gun and aimed it at James head.

"You lied. You called the police and told them you were coming here."

"I don't care if you kill me. I did what I had to do to protect my family." Just as Henri was about to pull the trigger the room was flooded with cops and a gunshot rang out causing James and Beck to jerk in surprise. James turned towards the door and saw David Vega standing with a gun in his hands.

Two Months Later:

It was a beautiful and sunny day as the gang sat at their usual table at Hollywood Arts for lunch. Andre sat with his arm around Tori, Jade sat on a bench by herself and turned tossing her hair to smile at Beck who had one arm wrapped around Cat's waist while she leaned her head against his shoulder. When they'd been rescued during the time in the hospital everything had come out and Jade had surprisingly not only been okay with it but she'd been happy for both of her friends. Finally everything was back to normal and the kids were happy.


End file.
